criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood on My Hands
Blood on My Hands 'is a case featured in Season 1 of ''Criminal Case, appearing as the 29th case of the game. It takes place in the Starwood, a district based in Fario. Plot When Lena and the player went to the location the player found in the makeup room they found another dead body. This time a victim was a movie producer Chris Reynolds. The team quickly found that he was working with his co-producer Fella Goodenough, but also that he has good relations with a Manager Felicia Cole. During a search of the Movie set, the team found that the lead woman role was planned for Jasmine Jovich, Andre's wife. After the autopsy, Mia informed the team that in the Lobby of Stars Hotel is a press conference about the victim. In the Stars Hotel Lobby, a movie director Sebastian Flowers gives a speech about the victim and after he finished, the team interrogated him about his connections and found that shortly before he was situated here, in the Hotel, cause the team to search a place for clues. Lena and the player found a missing murder weapon - claw gloves but also and a Court Document where Jasmine wanted to sue a victim. She said that Chris was a big perv who slept with every actress, and she was an only one she never slept with. Because he constantly forced her for that she decided to sue him. Later during the last search of the Movie Studio, the team found that Chris had arguments with Fella and Felicia. Fella said that Chris was very strict and very annoying person, impossible to work with. Felicia said that after last movie success Chris decided to cut half of the budget for a new sequel of the movie. Later on, while recapping the case, a House where Chris was found started to fall down. A Murder Scene was ready to collapse, so the team needed to act fast. They did the last search and found a victims phone, destroyed. As well, the player found a painting of Sebastian and Chris representing Chris's greed and a radio playing suicide music. Hannah said that a music is Chris's punish since he planned to fire her from her position of movie composer. The team arrested Sebastian for the murder of Chris. He tried to deny it, but after all evidence, he confessed his crime. He said that after the success of his first movie "Deadlytown" his fame hit his head and he thought that he is boss of the new movie sequel. Sebastian said that he cut a movie budget without dealing with the Movie Manager and lead producers leading that most of the money ends in his accounts. Because Sebastian couldn't allow his masterpiece to be dead he decided to make him dead and with one of the movie equipment - claw glove he slashed him to death. Judge York sentenced him to 25 years in jail. Post-trial Hannah came to the Station telling that she has some information about the serial killer. She said that while she looked for inspiration in Haunted House she found some faded papers, which was later confirmed as missing posters. Elvin analyzed it and they discover that serial killer kidnapped they victims from the rooms and the age thy kidnapped was 17. With that information, they informed a Priest Paul who said that he will watch out in case he sees something suspicious. Meanwhile, Fella came to the station and wanted from the player a help to find Obelix Prize invitation and after that, actress Bella Porsche came with a tip that she saw someone with a girl of the same description as Abbi in Stars Hotel, leads the team to visit that place again. There they found a message where it saying that he will be on Starwood street of Fame tomorrow. After Lena and the played backs to the HQ, Monica came and said that she has an awesome news. She said that Lena's and her's apply for adoption is approved and that they can adopt Selena. Summary Victim: * Chris Reynolds (found slashed in Haunted House) Murder Weapon: * Claw Glove Killer: * Sebastian Flowers Suspects '''Fella Goodenough (Co-producer) Profile *Fella speaks French. *Fella uses heat cream. Appearance * Fella has blond hair. * Fella wears a shirt. Felicia Cole (Manager) Profile *Felicia speaks French. *Felicia drink protein drinks. Appearance * Felicia has blond hair. Hannah Xiong (Movie Composer) Profile *Hannah uses heat cream. *Hannah drink protein drinks. Appearance Jasmine Jovich (Actress) Profile *Jasmine speaks French. *Jasmine uses heat cream. *Jasmine drink protein drinks. Appearance * Jasmine has blond hair. [[Sebastian Flowers|'Sebastian Flowers']] (Movie Director) Profile *Sebastian speaks French. *Sebastian uses heat cream. *Sebastian drink protein drinks. Appearance *Sebastian has blond hair. Quasy-Suspect(s) Adorjan Paul (Priest) Bella Porsche (Actress) Killer's Profile * The Killer speaks French. * The Killer uses hand cream. * The Killer drinks protein drinks. * The Killer wears a shirt. * The Killer has blond hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Haunted House (Clues: Victim's body, broken device, Faded Scenario, torn card) * Examine Broken Device (Result: Voice Messages) * Examine Faded Scenario (Result. Producer Names; New Suspect: Fella Goodenough) * Examine Torn Card (Result: Visit Card; New Suspect: Felicia Cole) * Speak with Fella Goodenough about the victim (Prerequisite: Names recovered) * Talk with Felicia Cole about her connection with the victim (Prerequisite: Visit card restored; New Crime Scene: Movie Set 34) * Investigate Movie Set 34 (Prerequisite: Felicia interrogated; Clues: Music Sheet, List) * Examine Music Sheet (Result: Composer; New Suspect: Hannah Xiong) * Examine List (Result: Roles; New Suspect: Jasmine Jovich) * Speak with Hannah Xiong (Prerequisite: Composer name recovered) * Speak with Jasmine Jovich (Prerequisite: Roles recovered) * Analyze voice messages (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer speaks French) * Autopsy Victim's body (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses heat cream) * Move to the next Chapter (0 stars) Chapter 2 * New Suspect: Sebastian Flowers * Interrogate Sebastian about his relations with the victim (Profile Updated: Sebastian speaks French; New Crime Scene: Stars Hotel Lobby) * Investigate Stars Hotel Lobby (Prerequisite: Sebastian interrogated; Clues: Broken object, Locked Briefcase) * Examine Broken object (Result: Claw Gloves) * Examine Locked Briefcase (Result: Court Document) * Analyze Claw Gloves (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Classified: Claw Gloves; Attribute: The killer uses drinks protein drinks) * Analyze Court Document (12:00:00) * Question Jasmine why she wanted to sue a victim (Prerequisite: Court Document analyzed; Profile Updated: Jasmine speaks French, uses heat cream and drinks Protein drinks; New Crime Scene: Old Car) * Investigate Old Car (Prerequisite: Jasmine interrogated; Clues: Picture, Torn script) * Examine Picture (Result: Picture) * Examine Torn Script (Result: Insulting message) * Question Fella about the fight with the victim (Prerequisite: Picture examined; Profile Updated: Fella speaks French and uses heat cream) * Question Felicia about the insulting message (Prerequisite: Message recovered; Profile Updated: Felica speaks French and drinks protein drinks) * Move to the next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 3 * New Crime Scene: Entrances * Investigate Entrances (Clues: Broken phone, Broken painting, Locked Box) * Examine the broken phone (Result: Phone) * Examine Broken painting (Result: Painting) * Examine Locked Box (Result: Radio) * Question Sebastian about the Painting (Prerequisite: Painting restored; Profile Updated: Sebastian uses heat cream and drinks protein drinks) * Analyze Phone (12:00:00; New Crime Scene: Tables) * Analyze Radio (03:00:00) * Question Hannah about the suicide music for the victim (Prerequisite: Radio Analyzed; Profile Updated: Hannah uses heat cream and drinks protein drinks) * Investigate Tables (Prerequisite: Phone Analyzed; Clues: Ashtray, Lost&Found Box) * Examine Ashtray (Result: Button) * Examine Lost&Found Box (Result: Nail) * Analyze Button (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears a shirt) * Analyze Nail (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has blond hair) * Arrest the Killer NOW! * Move to Shooting Star 2/5 (1 star) Shooting Star 2/5 * Speak with Hannah about the serial killer (Reward: Burger) * See what Fella wants * Investigate Haunted House (Prerequisite: Hannah interrogated: Clues: Missing Posters) * Investigate Movie Set 34 (Prerequisite: Fella interrogated; Clues: Safe) * Examine Missing Posters (Result: Missing Posters) * Examine Safe (Result: Obelix Prize Invitation) * Give Obelix Prize Invitation to Fella (Prerequisite: Safe unlocked; Reward: 20 000 coins) * Analyze Missing Posters (03:00:00) * Inform Adrojen Paul about the discovery (Prerequisite: Missing Posters analyzed; Reward: Starwood suitmale; Starwood Dressfemale) * See what Bella Porsche wants (Prerequisite: All tasks above) * Investigate Stars Hotel Lobby (Prerequisite: Bella interrogated; Clues: NoteKiller Message) * Move to the next case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario Category:Starwood